Broken
by Mangleen
Summary: One day the Olympians complain about Apollo, he finds out and breaks. Can they find him and apologize before it's too late?
1. The Mistake

**Apollo's POV**

I am so late!

I almost reached the throne room where I heard them talking.

"Apollo-"

"Such a idiot"

"he can die"

Wait, what?

I put my ear against the door.

I could hear my sister.

"He keeps flirting with my hunters! How many times, do I have to tell him to NOT FLIRT WITH MY HUNTERS!"

Then my father.

"Apollo would be better in Tartarus, _alone_"

I gasped, how could they?

I threw my I-POD onto the floor, breaking it.

"What was that?"

If possible the sun lost it's glow.

I ran away, never looking back.

**(A/N: So what do you think?**

**Percy: your so mean.**

**Me: HEY! It was bound to happen, seeing as everyone thinks Apollo is annoying!**

**Percy: True, and InuYashaXPandoraHearts will never own me and the PJO series.)**


	2. Guilt

**Artemis's POV**

We were all talking about my brother when I heard a crash.

"What was that?"

I opened the door and saw Apollo's broken I-POD.

I gasped, did he hear everything?

I know I may seem harsh to him, but it's tiring of my brother hitting on my hunters.

I actually really care about him.

I looked at the time.

8:00 am

I looked at the sky, it was still dark.

I only saw the stars, no sun.

I need to look for him!

Before...

He fades and becomes no more.


	3. I was stupid so stupid

**Apollo's POV**

Tears stung my eyes as I ran, I already was far from Olympus but I couldn't stop running. How could I be so naive? I should've known no one liked me from the start. Why couldn't I accept the truth? It was funny, I am the god of truth yet I couldn't accept it. I almost laughed at the thought, but finally stopped running when I reached a forest. '_This must be Camp Half-Blood_' I thought sadly.

I walked into the forest, not caring if I got attacked by a monster or some animal. My tears were soaking the dry ground, I stepped on a twig. _SNAP!_ I winced at the noise. Sure I was upset, but that was just too much. Little did I know someone was watching me.

**?'s POV**

I watched the pathetic god walked into the forest and stepped on a twig. So the pathetic Olympians finally threw him out like a piece of trash? Perfect, now my plan can begin. Oh how I waited so long for this. I grinned underneath my hood, as I took out my bow. I held it out as I grabbed a arrow out of no where. Then I aimed my arrow at the pathetic god, I almost laughed but I couldn't have him hear me now do I? The gods failed to ignore my rising power, as I have the power to kill immortals and/or fade gods. The arrow started to glow blood-red as I let go. The god seemed to notice the arrow a minute to late as it hit his chest. Right where his heart is. He staggered for a minute before he seemed to lose his glow as the arrow glowed brighter. He then started to disappear, if possible my grin grew wider as I watched him fade. Then I noticed the stupid moon goddess run towards him. Well, I'll come back for her. With another blood-red glow with the symbol of a skull under my feet. I disappeared in a burst of blood-red light.

**Artemis's POV**

I was stupid...so stupid. Apollo's my twin, how could I have gotten that mad at him? Guilt was tearing me apart from the inside. I tried to teleport to him, but I was blocked by something...or _someone_. I quickly ran towards the forest that was near by. I hope I can find him, I need to tell him how sorry I am. And how much he means to me. I noticed him and I almost yelled his name in joy before I saw a glowing blood-red arrow hit his chest. "APOLLO!" I screamed in pure terror as I ran towards him.

He seemed to look at me as he fell. "Artemis...I-" He tried to say before I hugged him, tears flowing down my face.

"You idiot, don't you know how much you mean to me?! I...I love you Apollo, even though I am the older one.. You always look out for me... I love you so much! We all do, we were just upset. I was stupid...so stupid to let my emotions get in the way. I'm so sorry!" I cried as I hugged him tighter.

"Artemis..I love you too little sis...Tell the others that I love them, Uncle P...Dad, everyone...I have a feeling I won't last much longer. I'm sorry for being a pain, that's the one thing I regret most." Apollo said, tears leaking out of his eyes as I could almost see through him.

"Apollo, don't leave me! Don't leave us, we all love you!"

"I'm...sorry...A-" Apollo started to say before he faded, a burst of sun-colored light brightned the dark day.

"AAAAAAPPPPPPLLLLLLOOOOOO!" I screamed in pure pain as I clawed at the sky to get him back.

The sun faded, casting the world into eternal darkness. I sobbed as my sobs shook my body. I fell onto my back. '_I will avenge you...Apollo my brother_' I thought with new found strength.

But even thought I tried to look strong, I just break down again. How could I live with my other half gone? This is my biggest regret, letting Apollo go.

**(A/N: I cried while writing this... I feel so horrible! I do not own PJO too people..**

**Percy: *has started to sob while sitting in a corner***

**Artemis: You b*tch! You made my brother fade! *attempts to chase me with her bow and arrows, firing at me***

**Me: OMFG! AAAAAAGGGHHHHH! *screams while dodging the arrows and running***

**Percy: Leave reviews people, and try to stop Artemis from killing InuYashaXPandoraHearts!)**


	4. New Hope

**Artemis's POV**

I finally forced myself to stop crying as I stood. I had to tell the others. They are probably freaking out, now that the sun's gone. Apollo's throne may be ruin by now. I quickly flashed myself to Olypmus.

**Poseidon's POV**

I could only hope that Artemis made it to Apollo. I looked out of a random window and noticed the sky dark. _'Where is the sun?" _I thought, confused.

Then in a burst of silver-white light, Artemis stood in the middle of the throne room.

Artemis looked like she was crying for a while, since her face was wet with tears. And her eyes were red and puffy. "Father..." She began, looking at Zeus with pure sorrow in her eyes.

"Artemis, where is Apollo?" Zeus asked, standing up from his throne.

Artemis started to tremble as she forced out the next words. "Apollo...he has faded." She said, and fresh tears leaked out of her eyes like a water fall.

We were all shocked. Then I noticed the sun was supposed to be in the sky by now. But there was no sun.

We all looked at his throne, happily it was still there. But it had lost it's glow. If he has truly faded, his throne would have crumbled by now. That meant...

"There is still hope!" I burst out. The gods looked at me like I lost my sanity.

"Poseidon, don't you understand? Apollo is gone." Athena said, glaring at me with venom.

"And I thought she was the smart one" I muttered.

"Don't YOU understand Athena? If Apollo truly faded, his throne would have crumbled." I said, smirking.

Not because Apollo's gone. But because the gods underestimated me. I was smarter than I looked after all.

"It's true. Poseidon is correct." Zeus said, but he was frowning because I out-smarted his daughter.

Athena looked horrifed at the fact that I, for once had out-smarted her. She looked like someone had just punched her in the gut.

"But I do not know HOW to save Apollo." I said, my smirk fading into a frown.

How will we save him before the world becomes chaos? The sun is more important than one would think, after all.

**(A/N: How was that? Sorry I haven't updated. Damn grade 8, and I was too busy for winter break with the LOADS of math homework. But I will try to update more! Please leave reviews my wonderful readers!**

**Percy: She will NEVER own me or PJO.**

**Me: *glares but doesn't say anything***

**Poseidon: Son! *jumps and hugs Percy***

**Percy: WTF? *confused as heck but hugs back anyways*)**


	5. Story Up For Adoption

Ok, I have had major writers block. Also, I will not be continuing Broken. If anyone wants to adopt the story, you are welcome to. Just PM me and I will gladly hand over the story.


End file.
